Rebirth
by Ignacia of the Fire
Summary: With our new technology, man now has the ability to play God. Unable to forget the past and looking to the future, Dr. Horrible builds a new machine that may just bring the people he loves to him... But at what cost? tentative rating of T


AN:/ So yeah yeah, I don't own anything to do with or Apple, or Steve Jobs or any other person in here... Real life characters are not supposed to be offensive.

ENJOY!!! AND HAIL DR. HORRIBLE :P

* * *

Chapter 1: The iLive

Staring out the window at the busy streets of the city, the man in red shook his head at the growing chaos in the world. He remembered a time when he had been a lonely young scientist, in love with a beautiful young woman. He laughed mirthlessly as he thought of the altruistic Penny and how her selfless need to save the world had ended in her death.

_"You're not really interested in the homeless are you?" Penny asked in exasperation, her brow furrowed in annoyance at his apathy. Billy turned back to face her, embarrassed by his distraction. He needed to get the Wonderflonium so he would be accepted into the Evil League of Evil; flushing slightly, he stammered._

_"No I am," he paused, trying to appear genuine about his feelings. "But they're a symptom. You are treating a symptom, when the disease rages on, consumes the human race; the fish rots from the head so I say why not cut off the head?"_

She had not understood him; no one had understood him which was why he was where he was today. And thanks to Captain Hammer of course. Dr. Horrible laughed evilly as he turned away from the window and faced the frightened couple before him. Leaning against the hardwood desk that occupied the center of the room, he gestured for them to sit in the chairs in front of him.

"Please, have a seat, I insist," he commanded calmly. The terrified billionaire and his corporate ladder climbing slut warily sat in the chairs, their eyes never leaving Dr. Horrible as he circled the desk. Running his rubber gloved fingers through his hair, he looked at the couple with a thoughtful expression. Steve Jobs, glanced nervously at the two henchmen in the room who were dressed in the same attire as the villain in front of him, both holding the newly modified death ray in their hands.

"Pl-please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me," Steve whined. He grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pushed her towards Dr. Horrible. "You want her, go ahead. I'll tell you what, I'll even provide you and your henchmen with iPods and computers. Why I'll-"

He was interrupted by more of Dr. Horrible's menacing laughter; Jobs' girlfriend slowly crept away to sit back down in her chair, sending a scathing glare at her lover. Dr. Horrible smirked as he watched the small exchange.

"Your squeeze doesn't look too pleased, Steven," he remarked casually. Jobs shrugged as nonchalantly as a man about to be killed by a glorified laser gun could. Dr. Horrible sat on the desk in front of Jobs, crossing his ankle and placing his hands in his lap. "Now Mr. Jobs, I do not want your iPods or your computer or whatever frivolities you are offering to save your pitiful life. I think you know what I really want."

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Steve's face betrayed his lie and Dr. Horrible snapped at one of his henchmen. Looking with distaste at the woman in the room, her ordered his henchman, "Take her down to accounting and toss her in with the prisoners."

When the pair left the room, Dr. Horrible took a seat behind the desk and placed her chin on his interlocked fingers. He really did find it quite dull that every one of his victims tried to be a hero. However, he had the feeling that this one had very little morals and would rather save his hide. Trump had done the same thing, partial to holding onto his money over the new stable chemical formula that had the ability to reanimate the neurons and stimulate the synapses in the brain.

"Now that we are alone," he paused as he glanced at the remaining henchman before continuing, "Well for the most part anyways, we can discuss business. And, don't think you can fool me Mr. Jobs"

"Please, Doctor, I have no idea what you are talking about. I can't fathom what I have that you could possibly want, aside from money but even that, I don't have much of. But I-" Dr. Horrible's fist banging against the desk stopped Steve from saying another word.

"I am going to cut to the chase here, so you better listen up. The last person who really made me angry ended up on the receiving end of my death ray," he threatened, the lie easily passing his lips. He hadn't exactly killed Captain Hammer. In fact, it was a malfunction in his death ray that saved him from certain death; but it had also resulted in her death. He gave himself a brief moment before continuing, "I had Hacker down at the league break through your firewalls and take a look at your products in developing. We were all quite surprised to see that you had your hands in some government work as well. A new cell re-animator; the iLive? Is this ringing a bell?"

The blood drained from the CEO's face as realization hit. Dr. Horrible, seeing the qualms that Jobs was having, made his point by taking the death ray from his henchman and sticking it against Steve's chest. The frightened man stood up slowly.

"If you will follow me, I will show you the way," Steve said tightly. Dr. Horrible kept the death ray level with his chest and nodded. Following Steve through the gloomy building, Dr. Horrible made sure to nod an appreciative hello to his henchmen. After two separate elevator rides, an intensive scan of Steve's hands, eyes and face, and a heavily secured set of doors, they finally reached the government experiment testing site. Walking through one last set of doors, the two men stood in a glass enclosure, watching the testing of the iLive.

Dr. Horrible felt an incredible degree of wicked joy erupt within him as he watched the scientists reanimate a dead mouse. It was perfect for his plan; between that and the reconstruction of the brain; why, the possibilities were endless.

"I'll take it!" Dr. Horrible snapped his fingers and his henchmen moved forward to clear out the scientists and grab the small machine. Dr. Horrible gave Steve Jobs a small mocking bow. "Well it has been a pleasure but I am afraid I must leave now. Adieu"

* * *

Dr. Horrible sat in his overstuffed red chair, picking up a picture.

"Soon, I'll do what I promised," he whispered.

* * *

ErosKitty: Okay so thats it for the first chapter... Not quite sure how I feel about it so, tell me what you think... XD Reviews? *puppy eyes*


End file.
